heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Luiz
Luiz is a drooling bulldog and supporting protagonist in Rio ''and a minor character in its sequel. He is voiced by Tracy Morgan also voiced Felix from ''The Star. He is the friend of Rafael and is smart with chains and saws, but with the kind of helmet he uses, he can't see or hear any better than he can without it. He is a Carmen Miranda fan, as he is also seen wearing Carnival clothing and a fruit hat. He is a bulldog (much to the disappointment of the heroine Jewel, who has one thing against them: their drooling on her). In fact, he proves you cannot judge a book by its cover, because he looks frightening and feels like ripping birds' throats out and biting their heads off, but he doesn't; he just drools on them, which is "a medical condition". Luiz is first only mentioned several times by Rafael and isn't seen until Blu and Jewel enter his garage. They find out that he is a dog. Much later, he attempts to break the chain off the feet of Blu and Jewel using a buzz saw, but nothing goes well, and his helmet is split in two by the blades. However, when he catches the chain, his drool lubricates over the macaws' chained feet, thus removing the chain, and he spits it onto the buzz saw. He then accompanies Blu when Jewel, Pedro, Rafael and Nico are flying until Blu himself leaves. After Jewel and Blu argue and part ways, Luiz has gotten ready for Carnival, only to find everybody left him alone. However, when Blu finds out that Nigel, the cockatoo, kidnapped Jewel and took her to the parade, Blu rides Luiz's fruit hat, and they go through the parade while searching for the smugglers' chicken float. At one point, while Blu is riding one of the alligator performers' skateboard, Luiz is biting it (or another one) by the costume's tail. When, while Linda and Tulio are following the smugglers by stealing the float, Luiz is on it, refusing to ever get down from there, as Carnival is a distraction to him. He isn't seen much longer until the end credits when he is secretly hang-gliding behind . Also, in one of the photographs as an epilogue in the end credits, he is shown dancing with the aviary's best night security guard Sylvio, both in Carnival clothing. Rio 2 During the New Year's Eve celebration, Blu and Jewel ask Rafael to take care of their kids, but they find Rafael celebrating as well. Rafael explains that he asked Luiz to take care of them. Suddenly, Luiz comes in dancing happily, wearing a pair of "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas. Blu and Jewel nervously ask him where their kids are, and Luiz answers that he has no kids. When he finally understands the question, he explains that he had Tiny take care of the kids, claiming she's "an excellent babysitter." Later, Luiz happily tries to help Nico, Pedro and Rafael with their talent auditions in Rio, lending his garage for the contestants to perform in so they can be judged. Unfortunately, he does more harm than good, drooling on the floor, and making everyone slip on it. When Blu comes and tells the group that he is heading to the Amazon, they take a break from auditions and go to the garage roof to talk. Luiz, Nico and Pedro then warn Blu of the myriad dangers that could lie ahead in the wild. Luiz specifically explains about "flesh-eating piranhas that eat flesh." They have their doubts about Blu being up to the rigors of the expedition. Blu gets really scared, but Rafael calms him down, and they all end up deciding to go too, so they can help him. Nico, Pedro and Rafael fly with the Spix's Macaw family, but in his last appearance of the film, Luiz, running after them trying keep up with the birds, ends up being left behind. He seems hurt for being abandoned, and lies on the concrete floor on exhaustion. At the end of the movie, when the "Amazon Untamed" show takes place, Kipo arrives at the jungle, bringing Luiz with him (Having carried him all the way from Rio). Upon arrival, Luiz greets his friends, and frenetically starts to dance alongside the birds. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rio characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Dogs Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Blu feathers